In Black and Gold
by YushiNat
Summary: AU. Armin retells the timeless tale of a young woman and a man.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

 **LET US START WITH A "ONCE UPON A TIME"**

* * *

It is only proper to begin a fairy tale with a "Once upon a time". However, I do believe that this is no fairy tale. For fairy tales are only conjured by a person's imagination… and I am quite sure that this is not. I swear to the existence of the sun on the sky and the earth on the ground, that I shall only recount the truest of the true tale. Also, fairy tales end up with "And they live happily ever after"… while this one, no. It did not end at all.

I am Armin Arlert and this is my final masterpiece- no. Scratch that. This is **their** masterpiece. This is the story that I was too honoured (or too scared) to recount for the past 60 years of my life. But now as I near to the exhaustion of my hourglass, I shall write this as my final act of rebellion.

She was the most beautiful girl in our quaint little village of Maria. Perhaps it was her unusual features that made her stand amongst the other girls.

She had the most wondrous silky hair rivaling the blackness of a starless night. Once, it went past her waist and she left it hanging and whipping with the winds. But when her foster brother made a remark on how obstructive it was, she straightforwardly cut it off to barely brush her clavicles. It didn't diminish her attractiveness though, she gained a certain air around her- an air of a mysterious young woman with the dignity of an accomplished adult. Maybe it was the way she handled situations calmly?

I was too occupied with my books to even note.

We grew up together actually. It was always the three of us- her (Mikasa), her foster brother (Eren) and I.

When she was old enough to work (eighteen summers), she started helping my grandfather and I in our bookstore/ coffee shop.

Eren's parents were dead then, and the wayward boy chose to enter the military. I believe Mikasa would have tagged along too, if not for the regulations regarding women.

So, she was rendered stuck in the province too little to be the world for her.

It was almost heartbreaking to see her gray eyes glaze over as they followed Eren's back when he left the town. Thankfully enough, she recovered after three days.

He, on the other hand, came a surprise to our lives.

One day, the province was abuzz regarding the arrival of a very important person- an aristocrat. I didn't suspect then. I didn't foresee the cruel play to be staged by fate and destiny.

Painful as it was, and still is, one could call it "kismet".

"This young lady is Ms. Mikasa Jaeger, I presume?"

He was the perfect gentleman- from looks to manners and bearing.

His entrance to the shop caused immense clamor and unrest. He- the man with neat blond hair and bright blue eyes. I would never forget those eyes for the years to come. They shone mischief and wisdom. But at the same time, they were darkened with the hollowest emotions and unexplainable schemes. They were far too cold to be that of a human's.

Deep inside me, I could have sworn his mouth quirked up ever so slightly when he met my gaze. It was a quick, passing thing… however, I felt something from it- a very foreign feeling. A foreboding feeling.

My grandfather was the first one to recover among the few people in the shop (me included).

He cleared his throat before answering, "Yes, my lord. This young lady is Ms. Jaeger."

The man turned to take in Mikasa fully. I wasn't able to decipher her feelings for her face remained as expressive as a blank slate. After a heartbeat or two, he quit staring with a generous sweep of a bow. "Ms. Mikasa Jaeger, I am Lord Erwin Smith. I've heard rumors of your charm and I believe they do the real thing no justice." He made a move to pick her hand up, but she was quick enough to snatch it back. This earned her a raise of an eyebrow. "I see that you are… not used to this."

"What is it that you want?"

Now, that was a bit rude.

"I shall be blunt. My good friend, the remaining lord of the Ackerman line had me do him a favor. He told me to pick you up, for your brother-"

"Eren!"

"Yes, _Eren_ \- Master Jaeger… is currently in the Ackerman main house."

It was all Mikasa needed to hear to come with him.

And by coming with him, the series of events that readily composed the poorly-strung tragedy started. If only we stopped it. No. If only we never allowed Eren to leave Maria… then this wouldn't have happened.

* * *

 _Hey guys. Twisted here. Yes. Another fairy tale base but I am not going to reveal what fairy tale/s I based this from. So yeah... I would love to read your guesses. Try your luck! See ya next chapter! Ciao!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

 **THE LORD OF THE ACKERMAN HOUSE**

* * *

It was a short journey.

Now that I think about it, behind that well-practiced radiant smile, Lord Smith seemed to be far too uneasy to sit with Mikasa and me inside the carriage. He could've ridden ahead… but he didn't. Perchance as an act of politeness or as an attempt to cover up his nerves.

All throughout the less than pleasant trip, occasionally he would look at us then smile- a cold, hard tugging of his lips.

The Ackerman estate was not that far from our humble village. It took us an estimated duration of six hours on carriage.

As the vehicle wheeled into the black iron gates, I couldn't help but admire the neatly kept lawn and the immaculately trimmed vegetation. Everything was perfect. Too perfect. Still, there was this dread creeping up my stomach. _Welcome to the glorified prison..._

A large man opened the carriage. His tangled mess of blond locks cover his eyes and lines unshaven facial hair dust above and below his lips. He looked too rugged to be a household staff of a pristine structure such as this. Well, I am not one to judge with precision. Though his size was unspeakable, he helped Mikasa down with such gentleness. His nose wiggled a bit- almost canine and comical. His lips drew into a small smile.

"Mike, I trust that Lord Ackerman is ready to receive us?" I had almost forgotten that another blond is with us.

The man, Mike, merely nodded. He then led us into the building.

Just as the Ackerman estate stood on an impressive plot of land, the structure that housed the Ackerman lord was every bit as impressive. Though all slate gray outside- carved with such precision to form columns, windows and grand stairs- the inside was splashed with darker tones of life. The curtains are dried blood, the floor is shimmering dead oak and the walls were ashes.

No sound came from the hinges as Mike opened and closed the door.

It was… lifelessness.

And there he stood on the topmost of the grand staircase- the overlord of all these. He was the complete contradiction of Lord Smith. He was granite and darkness. He was night winds and permafrost. With tamed black hair- as black as the devil's non-existent heart itself, eyes as silver and as frozen as a seasoned rapier and skin bordering translucence, he stood there with perfected arrogance and apathy. He was covered in black from head to toe. He looked like a widower mourning for the death of his adored young wife.

"Levi," Erwin bobbed his head in acknowledgement. There it was once more… the amusement.

Not a fraction of emotion showed on _Levi's_ \- Lord Ackerman's face. Not a bit of expression flashed across his eyes. It was as if he was a living corpse. Little did I know that in Mikasa's eyes, he was a porcelain doll- small and fragile. But then again, he was not.

A wolf in sheep's clothing?

No. I beg to disagree… he was a wolf through and through.

"Is this the brat's sister?" Lord Ackerman asks in a frosty, indifferent tone.

I felt Mikasa tremble beside me. I was trembling too… from the frost in his voice. But she? No. she was trembling of annoyance. No one IS to speak ill of her brother.

Erwin ushered Mikasa to come forward. It was the first and last time that Mikasa took cue from a man. She stepped forward, to the empty spot beside the blond lord. "This is Miss Mikasa Jaeger. She is Master Jaeger's sister."

"And the blonde?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"The blonde is Master Armin Arlert. Master Jaeger's childhood friend."

"I see… You- _Miss Jaeger_ ," Lord Ackerman hissed from his teeth. "Come with me. And you… Monsieur Arlert… Mike will show you to your room. Should you need anything, just tell him."

I never knew… I was too naïve. Too naïve to suspect the headed path of the fork road she chose.

* * *

 _Unforgivable... pretty much unforgivable. I know I have been unresponsive for quite some time... but yeah. I have an excuse. One that I cannot say. Anyway, starting from now on, I'll be updating every week! See ya next week. Take a chance and review. Toodles~_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

 **ONCE UPON A MIDNIGHT DREARY**

* * *

The last thing I saw of them that day were their backs disappearing into the darker, deeper parts of the estate. As they have disappeared, so did Lord Smith. But sure enough, Mike took care of me. It was magnificent- the hospitality that was- and was every bit befitting and expected of a lord.

Then again, I was alone the whole time.

When the clock strike ten, as I lay on the mattresses, unmoving and very much awake, a knock- low and barely there- resounded.

Sluggishly, I got up and opened the door- an ornate and silver-handled fancy thing.

I gasped.

In the darkness, I can make him out.

Now I tell you, I can remember that night vividly. I am, in every bit and piece of me, awake. It was not an illusion. The man standing outside my door was Mikasa's very own brother, Eren Jaeger.

Eren moved into the room in slow, measured steps. In the darkness, I cannot see his eyes for they were covered with his hair. His hair was longer than what I used to remember. He was wearing a clean, yet crumpled shirt and a pair of pants in equal state.

I snapped out of my daze and closed the door.

"E-eren…" I began, swallowing the lump in my throat. "W-where is MIkasa?"

He lifted his head tiredly. We stared at each other and I realized that his eyes were empty. He was there, yet not.

"E-eren? Mikasa… the Lord Ackerman took her to… to go to you! Where is she?!" I was shouting and starting to turn hysterical.

He opened his mouth, He was trembling, "M-mikasa… Mikasa… where is she?" he seemed to return to his wits. He lifted his head- dull green eyes slowly obtaining the life that has disappeared from them.

"Yes. Mikasa. Where is she?"

"M-mikasa… Mikasa is not here…" Eren's eyes were unfocused. My gaze narrowed. "Y-you have to leave Armin! Leave! The monster… **that** m-monster… he had me in chains… h-had me in- in chains… and Mikasa-"

He never did finish his statement for another knock alarmed the two of us. Eren jumped as the door opened, revealing five ghostly figures.

"We have come to take Master Jaeger back to his room."

* * *

 _Now that was short... anyway, hi there guys. Twisted here. I've been busy for quite some time now and I've just swung by to give you this update. Currently, we're having prelims and yeah... Histology broke me heart, not only once but twice. I'll try to update as often as possible to recover from this cockblocker of a cliffhanger I gave you... (Who am I kidding? I love cliffies!) Any theories out there? Hahahaha... Thou shalt not be afraid to comment! Ciao! See yah!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

 **SECOND STAR TO THE RIGHT AND STRAIGHT ON 'TIL MORNING**

* * *

I was a coward. Very much a coward. For up until now, I still dream of that night- how Eren screamed at me to go home and leave the estate, how those ghostly figures pulled him out of the room and into the darkness of the hallways, how I just stood there doing nothing and thinking of nothing.

The whole night I laid on my back with my arm slung across my eyes, trying to block off the sounds emptiness and whispers of the hallways. Vaguely, I had thought of Mikasa. Where could she be? Where did our host take her? Could she really be in danger, just like how Eren's shouts conveyed?

Morning came and not a wink of sleep came to me.

I dressed myself blindly as the muted rays of the sun shone through the small divides of my room's curtains.

A knock.

Slightly, I trembled for I remembered my encounter with Eren the night prior.

Another knock and I snapped out of my muddy thoughts.

"Come in," I rasped.

One of the doors swing open, revealing the towering figure of Mike. I tried to smile amidst my sleepiness.

"Good morning, Master Arlert," he greeted with a bow.

"Good morning, Mr. Mike."

"You do not need help to dress yourself?"

"No… no. Thank you."

"I see… then, the Master requests your presence in the sunroom for breakfast with him and Ms. Jaeger."

The invitation slightly stunned me. Mikasa… Mikasa is alive. How silly of me. Of course she is alive. We're having breakfast together.

"I'll be joining them Mike."

"Then I'll be the one to lead you there, Master Arlert."

Slipping the last of my tie, I raised my head and gave him a grateful smile, "Let's go then."

Mike led me through the confusing twists and turns of the Ackerman estate hallways. His gait was strong and his gaze was straight. Everything about him suggested of doglike devotion and obedience. What was it that could have tied this man to the mystery that is the Ackerman lord? He seemed far too gentle and the Ackerman lord, if I may be so bold to say, unforgiving.

As we passed by a particular hallway lined with paintings depicting morbid scenes of decapitation and punishments, I didn't stop myself from asking, "How long have you been working for Lord Ackerman, Mr. Mike?"

I thought he wouldn't answer, for the silence he showcased was piercing. But my thoughts were betrayed when opened his mouth and talked in his usual tone.

"For as long as I can remember, Master Arlert."

"For as long as you can remember? So you've been working for a long time? You've known him as a child then?"

"No. I think you're mistaken Master Arlert… he never was a child."

 _Never was a child…_ his words echoed listlessly inside my head. _Never was a child_ … could it be that the Ackerman lord was such a stern kid? Or… no. _I shouldn't take it too literal_ \- was what I told myself.

Before I could even ask more questions, Mike was already pushing the double doors leading to the sunroom he spoke of. With its opening was the assault my senses- extreme aroma and extreme light. Perhaps I had been in the most muted parts of the manor for far too long.

"Oh… you're here already. A pleasant morning Master Arlert," he smiled with his perfectly aligned, perfectly white teeth. _Lord Erwin Smith… so he's still here?_

"A pleasant morning to you too, Lord Smith."

I tried my best to smile. I did. It was to show that I did not lose my composure.

Lord Smith leaned until his mouth leveled my ear- an action I was frankly quite surprised of. He then said in a low voice, "Know when and when not to ask questions, Master Arlert… that is my advice to you. You are a smart young man. Promising even… the future is bright for you." He pulled away with a dazzling smile on his face. "I should be going now. Blessings." With that, he walked out of the sunroom.

The moment he did, I was able to take in fully the scene in the sunroom-

Mikasa was sitting on an identical high back chair as the Lord Ackerman's and was wearing a slightly agitated expression on her face.

* * *

 _And yeah... I am an asshole. Two chapters of no RivaMika interaction. Well sue me, I wanna do this right. LMAO. Anyway, I apologies for the delay... super delay. TTATT I hope this will not happen anymore. So yeah. Ciao! See ya next time!_

 _Read and review._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

 **TEA PARTY**

* * *

Never have I ever seen Mikasa wear such a strained expression on her face. Every quirk of her face, every strain of her voice has always been well-schooled. But that moment, it was not the case.

Slowly, I made my way towards them, trying to smile as naturally as possible.

Perhaps the reason for her distress was the Lord Smith. I did not know. At that time, I did not.

Every step that I took was like one step closer to guillotine.

"Ah… Monsieur Arlert," the Lord Ackerman welcomed with the same deadpan expression on his face. "It is wonderful of you to join Mikasa and I for morning tea. I… would like to apologize for the inconvenience last night. I hope you slept well?"

 _So he does know… I wonder…_

"My lord", I forced myself to meet his far too powerful frozen gaze. I took a sit. "If I am not being too bold… I would like to ask-"

"Questions this early Monsieur Arlert? I thought that pretentious man gave you an advice? I advise you to follow him. Smith knows the right thing. He always does…" I would've pegged his words to be sincere. But when I truly **looked** at him, I was able to see the same agitation.

I coughed nervously. "Eren-"

"-is fine", Mikasa's expression morphs back into that of the one I know so well- passiveness.

I forced myself to smile.

I was forcing myself to do a multitude of things and in the process, I was able to convince myself that everything was fine. I was not able to see the _wrong_ that was already in front of my very eyes.

"So when are we going back home?"

A moment passed- teas were poured, scones were buttered and lips were dabbed with napkin. No answer came. Mikasa averted her gaze from mine, obviously avoiding the question. The Lord Ackerman was not showing interest on our conversation. He looked too occupied of his own tea.

"I'm not coming back."

I almost choked.

"W-what?" I asked weakly. If only I had the courage that time.

Lord Ackerman was still not looking.

Mikasa put down her teacup to face me properly. "I said I am not coming back with you."

Perhaps it was the surprise and the lack of restraint. I slid out of my chair. "But… what about Eren?"

"Eren and I… will be staying here. I accepted the Lord Ackerman's proposal. I will be marrying him in three days."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX:**

 **QUEER MESSENGER**

* * *

After that early morning tea, Lord Ackerman made personal arrangements in order for me to go back home to my grandfather. I appreciated it… due to my ignorance and forced silence. I thought that Mikasa decided for herself, and that she is old enough to make sound judgements. I even forgot all about the night when Eren showed up in my room.

The very next day, I was awaken and told that the preparations for my departure were already complete and that I can leave any time I want.

Of course, I got ready to leave in a haze. Thinking that I have already talked enough to Mikasa the day before, I reckoned that I can leave her be today. After all, she has a lot to take in and prepare for.

There was no need to worry. She promised to exchange letters with me…

But that promise did not warrant until after two weeks. I thought it normal then… she was newly-wed. I even blushed from the thought of it.

And blushing I was when her very first missive came.

I was mindlessly sweeping the floor of the shop, trying to stray my thoughts regarding Mikasa and her marriage with Lord Ackerman.

The door opened suddenly, revealing the towering visage of Lord Erwin Smith. Not a hair was out of place… he stood polished and graceful.

"Good day, Master Arlert", he greeted with a smile. That smile…

"L-lord Smith!" I stammered. I always do.

"I am here to deliver Miss- oh… sorry. Lady Ackerman's letter for you", he held out a beige envelope. For two weeks of no letters, it looked too thin. But I brushed it off, telling myself that Mikasa is never a loquacious girl. "I will be dropping by tomorrow to get your response. I hope it is ready by then."

He surrendered the letter to my hold. "Of course", I answered.

"She also told me to deliver her sincerest apologies for the late letter. She had a lot to do, see…"

I nodded wordlessly, still fiddling with the object beheld in my hands. It then dawned to me how queer it was that Lord Smith acted as the _postman_ betwixt Mikasa and I. I cleared my throat nervously, scratching the cloth circling my neck.

My broom was long abandoned on the floor.

"Um…" I began poorly.

"Yes?" he answered with too much patience. Too much patience… it sounded very sickening.

"I just think it weird… that you will be the one to deliver our letters. Isn't it an inconvenience, my lord?"

He paused, looking at me straight in the eyes. It reminded me of what he told me about questions. Still, I steadfastly returned his look. Determination started hitting me hard right there and then.

He smiled some more. He was getting uncomfortable? "Well… it is not an inconvenience at all. See, I travel almost every day."

"Travel, my lord?"

"Yes. I am… seeing someone. Please be silent about this", and he threw in a mischievous smirk.

I tried to smile back even though I did not believe an ounce of what he told me.

A little more pleasantries and he left the shop. I, on the other hand, hurriedly opened Mikasa's first ever letter.

 _Dear Armin,_

 _I apologize for not writing soon, as what I have told you. I was preoccupied._

 _How are you? Did you arrive safe?_

 _Lord Smith was kind enough to offer his service as messenger for the two of us. Do see to it that you write back to me promptly as he has matters to attend to._

 _Sincerely,  
Mikasa J. Ackerman_

P.S.  
Levi insisted that I write it in order for me to get used to it.

I almost cringed at the shortness of her letter… but I placated myself saying that this is Mikasa we are talking about. I grabbed a stack of parchments and began writing up my response.

* * *

 _And yeah... this is still twisted. I had the urge to change my username- again._

 _It's sem break. (This deserves three cheers.) I guess I'll be able to do daily update now... again, apologies. I had finals. It was... life changing. But yeah. Everything for science. See ya tomorrow._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

 **A SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE LETTERS**

* * *

 _Lady Ackerman,_

 _I am pleased to have received your letter. Don't worry, I do understand that you are occupied of the matters regarding your marriage and of the new household that you are to manage. Grandpa sends his regards and well wishes. He is happy that you have finally found a man who is worthy of you._

 _I am well. And yes, I did arrive safely. Do tell the Lord Ackerman that I appreciate the carriage he arranged for me._

 _How about you? How is marriage life faring for you? How is Eren?_

 _Sincerely,  
Armin Arlert_

* * *

Dearest Armin,

 _Your letter arrived in my hands with your warmest well wishes._

 _Thank you for supporting my decision._

 _Anyway, Eren and I are well. Marriage life is faring me well, as the Lord Ackerman is respectful and… understanding._

 _Send Grandpa my regards._

 _I sent some bread for you. I had the cook prepare them._

 _Sincerely,  
Mikasa Ackerman_

* * *

Lady Ackerman,

 _The bread is wonderful. Though, I didn't get to eat much of it. Sasha swung by and well… you know how it is with her. Know that you are missed here. (Jean is rather disappointed when he heard that you married.)_

 _Tell me about your everyday life there._

 _Sincerely,  
Armin_

* * *

 _Dearest Armin,_

 _I am happy that you liked the bread. I hope it was not in crumbles when it arrived to you. Was it? I should exercise my packing. I am doing it myself. Now, I send you cheese and milk._

 _I have just started formally with my duties as the lady of the house and I am overwhelmed of the fact that I should keep tabs of the enormous produce coming in and going out of the household. The cheese and milk that I sent you, by the way, are the same with what we export to the capital._

 _Everyday life is a bit exciting now that I am starting to take care of half of my duties as the lady of the house. Levi has just begun to trust me._

 _Yesterday, I visited Eren. As you do not know, my brother has been down due to some mysterious affliction… he is a bit of in a shock. The family doctor told me that perhaps it was from his time in the military._

 _Tell Sasha not to jump on the cheese. You should make sure that it has not spoiled._

 _Sincerely,  
Mikasa Ackerman_

* * *

 _Lady Ackerman,_

 _The bread arrived in perfect shape. Your packing skills are perfect._

 _Do not worry. The cheese was in perfect shape._

 _I am glad that you are keeping yourself busy. Lord Smith assures me that you are doing a perfect job._

 _What exactly is the doctor's action for Eren's current predicament? I am worried Mikasa._

Sincerely,  
Armin


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT** **:**

 **THE GIFT AND THE MESSAGE**

* * *

As you have probably already guessed, the preceding letters foreshadowed a much bigger conflict than distance and loneliness- well not much on loneliness as Mikasa was never alone… what with her husband and her brother.

I was, perhaps, far too distracted during those times when we were exchanging missives with the constant topic of the status of her gift-food, for I was not able to notice anything out of place in the way Mikasa prodded and asked. Had I noticed earlier, we would have forgone unneeded waste of time and I would have been able to concoct a sure plan that would have saved us from all the trouble. But then, it was never to be. Her salvation was not the only denouement fate was aiming for.

Once, Lord Smith was not the one who delivered Mikasa's letter.

It was a clueless servant boy in the service of the Ackermans. He handed me a basket and an envelope with the seal of the noble family, saying that he were to pick up my response the very next day as par to what his mistress told him.

I eagerly opened the letter after securing the shop.

Grandfather made his monthly trip to the capital at that time and so I had convenience of solitude and the freedom of decisions. I closed shop earlier… a little bit way past noon perhaps?

Eagerly, I opened Mikasa's letter first without peering into the basket.

I had only guessed that the basket contained cheese and more bread.

Ripping the expensive and mildly rose-scented envelope, I paused to give the scene outside the shop window a look. The streets were too empty for a midday business. It seemed to serve as an ominous foreshadowing of what I was about to know.

* * *

 _Dearest Armin,_

 _I was told that Lord Smith will not be the one to deliver my missive for he has somewhere to go with the Lord Zoe this week._

 _As to your inquiry of your best friend's condition, I'm afraid I cannot say much for I have none of the right words to use. But I do assure you that my husband is taking every measure possible to ensure Eren's health._

 _I hope you find the bread and the cheese to your liking. Make sure to break them before storing so that you'll be able to check their insides for spoil. I was told that they ruin easy._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Mikasa Ackerman_

* * *

I resisted the urge to laugh a bit, bitterly at that, and proceeded with the task of sorting the bread and the cheese.

One by one I broke them, following Mikasa's instructions.

Imagine my surprise when the roll of cheese and one of the whole breads, revealed a bottle each containing rolled parchment.

With furrowed brows, I uncorked the tiny bottles and pulled out the parchments. They look torn off the bind- from a journal.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE** **:**

 **THE WITCH'S GINGER BREAD HOUSE (part 1)**

* * *

 _Armin,_

 _It is a relief that I am now finally able to tell you the reality without restrictions. I could not risk being caught. I told him of my plan, but he was hesitant to help me. So I am writing this, betting all- OUR wellbeing. I trust that you would not disappoint me, Armin._

 _The estate, as you have probably guessed by now, is not what it seems…_

* * *

"Miss Jaeger, can I trust you?"

The man leading her pauses, face solemn and eyes darkened of unspoken truths. She's forced to a halt. Meeting his gaze, she furrows her brows… just enough to mimic befuddlement. She's getting impatient, but for the sake of politeness she'll humor him.

"Why do you ask?"

The Lord Ackerman faces her fully, "What you are about to see is something that… no one will be able to comprehend. Even I… am very much in conundrum."

Out of pure impatience, she gives him the answer she is sure she's bound to regret. "Yes… yes…"

He seems satisfied then and there, for he urges them to go on. Lord Ackerman, upon reaching a typical door (typical in the estate- a monstrosity of red wood carved with the motif of Bacchus and his cult), takes out a ring of keys. They are a pretty thing- bejewelled and golden. He turns the key and opens the door.

At first glance, nothing is out of place. The room is sparsely furnished with only a gigantic bed pushed against the center of the door's adjacent wall. Squinting into the darkness, Mikasa can barely make out the figure of a young man whose two arms are chained spread up. She recognizes the man. Dread prickles her skin; fear and anger acidifies her throat.

"EREN!" she tries to break into a run but the Ackerman lord is fast enough. He grabs her by the arm, effectively stopping her. She doesn't have the presence of mind to struggle. Her brother… chained like an animal?

"EREN!"

* * *

 _The Lord Ackerman tried to calm me. He made sure I was calm enough to listen to him. What I am about to tell you was his revelation to me. This is the truth… and I hope that you find it in yourself, despite the disbelief that I am sure you are bound to sport, to even consider this…_

* * *

"Miss Ackerman, are you calm enough?"

Mikasa breathes like how he instructed her. He closed the door in the midst of her panic. She's standing back against the closed door.

Her brother… Eren… chained like an animal.

"My lord that is my brother", she meets his steely gaze with a darkening look. There's a storm inside of her.

Like the boulder that he is, Lord Ackerman does not give her anything. "I am quite aware."

"Why is he chained? Eren is not a beast!" she almost- ALMOST- shrieks to his face. He is shorter than her and it gives her an advantage.

"He might as well be…"

A frown, "What do you mean?"

"With his current state, he's got no sense of reason. Without those chains, he morphs into a monster."

Doubts… _Do not believe him Mikasa._ "A monster? Rubbish. Why should I believe you?"

He doesn't answer her. Instead, he turns the other way, "Come. We shall talk in my study."

* * *

 _Eren is a monster… that's what he told me._

* * *

He sits behind his desk, "Your brother is a monster, Mikasa."

"He is not."

"He **was** not."

"Was?"

As good as he is in hiding his emotions, something flashed in his eyes. He mounts his laced hands on the surface of the table, "Do you believe in sorcery, Miss Jaeger? Magic..." she doesn't answer him. Her hard stare unnerves him. But there is nothing to be done. He presses on. "Your brother had the importune to tickle the fancy of the Witch."

A witch?

She continues to stare at him… and stares some more. Then a bubble of laughter. _He's joking… he expects me to laugh…_ tears leak from the sides of her eyes out of meaningless laughter. All the while, she waits for the lord of the estate to join her. He does not. Embarrassed, she clears her throat.

"My lord, you are not jesting?"

"I am not."

"Oh."

It's his turn to clear his throat. "As I was saying, the Witch cursed your brother."

"But… how? My brother is a soldier. He was fighting a war."

"Yes… and after the war, when he was coming home to you, he met an accident. Nothing severe. But it was not the accident itself that changed him, Miss Jaeger. It was the person- the entity- who found him unconscious. It was the Witch. She brought your brother into my estate."

Her mouth unhinges.

"The Witch is… my acquaintance. She is the reason of the predicament I am in. Now I tried to dissuade her from throwing your brother into her little game, but I am just a piece to her. And the Witch is rather out of sorts... she is not rational. She makes her decisions after assessing the enjoyment she's bound to gain. Unfortunately, she found your brother… interesting. I'm afraid there is nothing to be done."

"Nothing…"

"Your brother is to remain in the estate, lest the repercussions would be… too much."

"Eren… he's my brother. Are you sure..? Are you sure there is nothing to be done?"

"The Witch loves her game, Miss Jaeger. And until it is finished, we can do nothing about her pieces."

"Is there really nothing-?"

"Come now Levi, the poor girl is _desperate_."

Both heads whip back to the direction of the door. Lord Ackerman purses his lips. Mikasa Jaeger's gray eyes widen some more. It's the witch.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN** **:**

 **THE WITCH'S GINGER BREAD HOUSE (part 2)**

* * *

 _A witch Armin…_

 _You would think that a woman who dabbles with the dark arts would be someone unsavoury- someone who would look like a hag thrown back and forth betwixt life and hell. But Armin, never have I ever had this much conviction. I tell you- do not judge someone with her mere looks._

 _The Lord Ackerman's witch is nothing like those we used to read about from the works of Grimm. Her countenance is deceptive and she looks more like the princess rather than the witch._

* * *

"Why are you here?" the raven haired lord slowly inches from his seat. Mikasa cannot see him. She's far too busy gawking at the woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

The woman may be dressed as a noble- laced in embroidered whale bone corset and decked in the latest fashion of off-shoulder silk and brocade- but the roughness of her movements and the bossy arch of her arms akimbo tell of her less than noble upbringing. Her hair is a mess of piles and braids. Her lips curve up in an easy condescending quirk. "Must we start with this, Levi? You know your questions can get tiring. Anyway, I should humor you a bit… I think. I am here for I heard another desperate soul calling out to me. Tell me… was that you, darling?"

She finds herself nodding, entranced of the woman's eyes. They are metachromatic- changing and swirling with every flicker of her volatile emotions… all in shades of crimson, chestnut and void.

"It was a glorious sound- a true siren's song, mind you. Levi here is just being stubborn. See… I am not a witch. More of like… a fae- a spirit of some sort. My parents never got to tell me. Then again, it seems I have no parents." A laugh. "Levi would scream at me that I am hell's spawn. Perhaps I am. You be the judge. Anyway…"

The woman draws closer. Lose enough for Mikasa to see the near magical flecks of silver impregnated almost unnoticeably into her orbs. They are the sources of the wondrous kaleidoscopic quality of her eyes.

"They call me Lady Zoe. I never got this penchant for nobility… but you can call me Hange. What do you think?"

Lord Ackerman sneers. Mikasa's head swiftly turns to find him standing beside her. "Just get on with it", he growls. The creases of frowns marking the bridge of his dark eyebrows sink. They seem to be a permanent adornment on his features. Levi frowns- perhaps it is the only expression he had mastered aside from showing no expression at all.

"Now Levi…" Lady Zoe chuckles in a manic lilt. "I remember teaching you something about patience."

"Tch."

"You are Mikasa Jaeger? The sister of Eren then? Erwin told me so much about you…"

"Erwin? Lord Erwin Smith?" she dawns weakly. It seems that the blond lord is involved in this too.

"Of course. You have not told her, Levi? The Lord Smith is very much involved here. He knows me. In fact, I can say that he _loves_ me with confidence. Is not love wonderful?"

"I am not sure if your idea of love is not an aberration like your very nature."

"I am hurt, Levi. But then again, better an aberration than an illusion… like yours. Now that is an interesting thought", Hange Zoe pauses. The manic tilt of her lips does not melt. "Miss Jaeger here is willing enough to be trapped with her brother. She loves him very, very much. You, my lord, on the other hand have no one who loves you enough to sacrifice their freedom. Why don't we see how far she can go?"

"No."

"Do I look like I am asking for your opinion? I am merely relaying my plans…"

The _witch_ closes her eyes, gathering a vortex of power from her reserve. When she opens them, pure blankness- almost white- reflects. "Listen well… from this day on Mikasa Jaeger, you shall be the punished lord's company. You will have no right beyond the gates of his prison. You will be caged, doomed to suffer with him in isolation... until he breaks from me."

* * *

 _Thus Armin, I am unable to escape from the estate. Lady Zoe put a curse on me- if that is the word for that. I tried… but i was, again and again, sucked by some unknown force back into the manor. I would lose consciousness every single time, and when I wake up I would find myself in the Lord Ackerman's study… hurting and bound by unseen restraints that would only be undone half a day after._

 _Eren's predicament… I learned the truth only days later._

* * *

 ** _I am really, really sorry that I was not able to update for some time. I was really busy... See, I am about to enter my fourth and final year in college- me premed- and I was 'attacked' by a barrage of examinations and thesis proposals. Also, I was quite busy trying to pass things for internship, so yeah. no matter how much I desire to update, I just couldn't. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Comment and follow. See you this week for the next update. Ta ta..._**


End file.
